


Throw me to the wolves

by Nightbirdsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Wolf AU, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbirdsong/pseuds/Nightbirdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a beta is cool.<br/>no really it is. Consider this: You're neither an alpha - always expected to be dominant and strong and creepily tall, nor an omega who's expected to be all sweet and every kind of delicate you can imagine.<br/>Being a beta means you're the perfect middle, the center, the normal. You can choose if you want to be dominant or if you want to be submissive and end up with a huge swollen belly and probably swollen ankles too. And people won't give a damn.<br/>And that's the problem too. Being a beta isn't cool at all. People want the alphas, want cute little omegas. Not boring betas who can't decide on what they want, if they have a crush on Kim Minseok or if they hate his guts and - Luhan just really really hates being a beta. He hates it that his itches are triggered by Minseok while he watches the other play soccer and he hates it that Minseok only has eyes for sweet tiny omega Kyungsoo or even tinier and more delicate looking omega Seungwan from next door.<br/>So after taking all the pros and cons being a beta just sucked ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just for fun and is a cross post from my aff! I don't know if I love or hate it to be honest but well, I'm just gonna toss it out there!

If Lu Han could transform into a song, he would be Shadow Moses by Bring me the Horizon. Melancholic, hard, screaming, beating under one's skin. He would be an angry “fuck” into a microphone followed by a wonderfully heart-aching bridge and chorus. 

Lu Han would be a passionate “we’re going nowhere” while he would dissolve into the drum beats. He doesn’t care that he is blasting the speakers of his tiny plug-in speakers in the living room when in truth he should be in class, or at least studying. He should be anywhere but in his tiny living room, screaming along to a song he can’t hit the notes of. 

He throws his head around, uses the remote control as a microphone, leaps across the coffee table to throw himself down on the couch, still singing along to the song, eyes closed tightly and lungs burning with how loud he is screaming. 

“Oh my.”, he hears someone say even over the volume of the music blaring in his ears and Lu Han opens his eyes to look up at his flatmate, eyebrows raised and one hand on his hip like he wants to ask Lu Han what the fuck is going on. Well, Lu Han is sure that Sehun would ask him this, if it weren’t for the fact that this is probably the thousandths time the younger beta has walked into a scene like this. “What happened to Taylor Swift?”

“Shut up.”, Lu Han grumbles as Sehun pulls the power plug of Lu Hans speakers, dragging them off the coffee table to let them dangle in front of Lu Han by their wires and Lu Han scowls at him with squinted eyes. “Don’t do that you’ll break them.”

“You mean how you break my ears?”, Sehun retorts and flashes Lu Han an all too charming smile. He knows that he is getting away with everything if only he smiles at the older like this and Lu Han hates him for it. Well, he would if he wouldn’t adore the kid to bits. 

“What’s it this time?”, the other beta asks while he plops down on the couch unceremoniously, draping himself over Lu hans legs and abdomen, making him wheeze and shove his hands at Sehuns head, but unfortunately for Lu Han, Sehun is bigger and heavier than him and if he has the bad habit to stay where he wants to be, so Lu Han surrenders, throws his hands into the air and sighs dramatically. 

“It’s nothing. Why do you think there is something wrong?”, he mutters, lips pursed insistently and Sehun snorts into Lu Hans Deep Purple shirt. “Because you’ve been screaming along to Bring me the Horizon. You said you hate that band.”

It’s true, honestly. They aren’t Lu Hans prefered band, he isn’t a grungy kid like Sehun is, doesn’t own plaid shirts or fancy College jackets with his name printed on the back like the younger does. He doesn’t have the sides of his head shaved and he doesn’t have piercings nor does he own a set of tattoos. Lu Han is a little bit like Baekhyun, he thinks sometimes, but then again, Baekhyun is the type to listen to Adele while singing under the shower and Lu Han is a “listening to Taylor Swift while I am skipping down the hallways in the school like a happy little gummy bear” type of person. Well, but Sehun has a certain kind of influence when it comes to people around him and maybe his speech about venting and not eating your feelings got to Lu Han. Maybe he just wants to try Sehuns style of dealing with his anger and frustration, listening to a song he can’t help but to bob his head to, can’t help but to move to while he listens to hit. 

“It’s nothing but the usual.”, he confesses then after a while and Sehun rolls his eyes, where he has his face pressed into Lu Hans soft belly, breathing through his mouth and making Lu Hans skin warm and damp under his shirt. He squirms a little, moving his hips around on the couch as best as he can with Sehun draped over him like a blanket and wraps an arm around the youngers head to pull him closer and suffocate him in his own noodle breath. 

He runs his fingers through Sehuns hair, messing up the style just because the younger hates it when he does this, earning himself a low growl that rumbles down his spine and he chortles, sticking his tongue out at Sehun when the taller beta directs his dark eyes up at him and lifts a single eyebrow. 

“What?”, Lu Han asks innocently and then wiggles around some more. “Get up I have to pee. And your ass is fat and heavy.”

“And that’s why you can’t get into anybodys pants.”, Sehun shoots back at him without missing a single beat and Lu Han whacks him upside the head with his knuckles. Sehun gives him an unimpressed look, making himself a little bit heavier and Lu Han wheezes for real this time. “You’re an ass, Sehun.”

“And you’re hopeless.”, comes the muffled reply that is spoken more into Lu Hans shirt than it is directed at his face. “Just suck it up and talk to him already.”

“Says the guy who pines after someone for years and doesn’t have the balls to confess.”, Lu Han grumbles and Sehun snakes both his arms around his body and squeezes.    
When exactly did he think that having Sehun as a flatmate was a good idea? 

  
 

Not helping.    
The definition of not helping is labeled “friends” in Lu Hans head. Sometimes he thinks that he should have decided to attend a different College - away from his asshole friends. Surrounding himself with different people sounds really fucking tempting more often than not, especially when it comes to days at school. Oh, he could use a set of new friends, a new life, a new identity and probably a new face too because he thinks it’s impossible to blush like this constantly and survive it. His blood can never decide in which direction it wants to flow - up to his face to tint his cheeks a lovely crimson, or to his dick to pop a boner in the middle of the hallway.

And his dilemma has a name to top it off - a lovely little cherry on top of a perfect swirl of whipped cream, shiny and red and glistening as it laughs at Lu Han where he is stowing in his misery. Maybe it’s foolish to let a single person rule over your life, but Lu Han just can’t help it. He wishes it would be different, wishes that maybe he could be someone different, be part of a different pack and actually would have the choice of changing Colleges.. He could be in love with lovely and gentle Yixing, the beta who lives next door, but Yixing has a mate already and Lu Han really doesn’t want to mess with Jongin - Who is a head taller than him… and is the most desired piece of alpha ass on campus. Not that anybody knows about Yixing of course, that would be the downfall of Jongins reputation - or people just don’t  want  to see it, even though it’s pretty obvious. 

Lu Han wishes he could be an omega sometimes, instead of a beta. 

He wishes he could be a soft and perfect omega like Baekhyun with his wide hips and gentle features, or like Seungwang the girl that is always hanging off of the arms of every alpha she can get her hands on. But maybe he just wishes he could stop being in love with Kim Minseok, that would be a start for things, really. He can’t change it though. 

Not when Minseok is right there and he is perfect and Lu Han wants to bang his head against his locker like a Highschool girl because he can’t take it anymore. 

Minseok is a bit too much, a bit of a show-off, Lu Han likes to tell himself. He is too much because nobody wakes up with hair like this, all soft and shiny and perfectly combed over their forehead and nobody wakes up with eyes as sharp as ice shards, piercing into Lu Hans very soul when they meet across the hallway and Minseok even  winks at him. 

The nerve! 

Lu Han scoffs and turns his head away and tries to ignore how Sehun wiggles his eyebrows at him from where he follows Minseok down the hallway and Lu Hans fingers actually twitch from how much he wants to strangle the younger beta. Just put his hands around his neck and squeeze… really slowly… until Sehun makes a choking sound and drops dead. 

“Are you picturing Minseok naked, or are you killing Sehun in your mind again?”, Yixing asks next to him in Mandarin and Lu Han jerks, nearly jumps out of his fur actually and Yixing laughs at him, patting him on the shoulder with a gentle hand and Lu Han wants to cry. 

“Both.”, Yixing concludes and yelps when there is a broad hand slapping down on his ass, making him wince and all but cash into the lockers in front of them. 

“Jongin!”, he whines and his mate laughs, waving a hand over his shoulder as he hurries down the hall to catch up with the rest of the baseball team and Lu Han thinks that yes, he really needs a new set of friends. They are all gross. 

  
 

Lu Han really wants to tell the love story between him and Kim Minseok a little like this: 

He met the alpha on a wonderfully sunny day in autumn, the leaves the same color as Minseoks fur - all golden and brrown and auburn and so soft, Lu Han just wants to bury his fingers in it, wants to press his cheek against Minseoks head and feel him rumble out a content little sound. He met the alpha in this little cafe around the corner, just down the road where all the students get their coffee. They bumped into each other, coffee spilling, cheeks blushing and words hastily exchanged to buy new cups of coffee, but that’s not the truth. 

No, the truth is ugly and embarrassing and Lu Han hates Sehun for pointing it out several times a week - or if Lu Han is especially unlucky - a few times a day. 

“Remember when Lu Han walked in on Minseok naked last semester? Fun!”

Yeah, a lot of fun, honestly. So, so, so much fun.    
It was fun for Lu Hans dick, don’t get him wrong and he had a pretty good glimpse on Minseoks glorious body before he nearly choked on his own saliva and made a run for it, apologizing so fast, that he is sure that nobody even understood what he was saying. 

That was months ago and still his lovely roommate won’t let it go and Lu Han slowly falls in love with Minseok even more, each day a little more. 

He falls in love with the stupid way Minseok smiles, too wide with all his cute teeth showing, making him look a lot younger than he actually is, with the way his hair sticks up from his head in weird angles when he takes off his baseball cap and runs a hand through his silky auburn strands that are a little bit slick with sweat, trotting off the field, laughing with the rest of the team. 

He loves how Minseok goes all out on the soccer field after classes, sprinting down the length of the field, the muscles in his thighs bulging and straining under his unblemished skin like wires, all sinewy and hard - and god, Lu Han has to bite his lips to keep quiet on the bleachers where he is sitting next to Sehun who struggles with his maths homework but is watching the game just for the hell of it and to support his friends. 

“You should just tell him.”, Yixing mutters in Mandarin into his ear at lunch on a Wednesday, his eyes tired and glistening with sleep and Lu Han knows that the other boy pulled another all-nighter studying and probably tending to Jongins bruises from the soccer game the day before. He shakes his head adamantly, not even bothering to look up from his plate, poking his fork into a tomato. 

“You don’t even know if he-”

“We rarely even talk, Yixing.”, Lu Han cuts him off and finally does look up, hazelnut brown eyes flickering over to the table where Minseok is sitting with some guys of the baseball team, lounging in his chair with pretty omega Jongdae sitting on his lap, laughing at something the music major just said. Something ugly tugs at Lu Hans chest and he quickly looks away again, grumbling down at his plate. 

“And he’s an omega chaser.”

“You’re so stupid.”, Yixing simply says and packs his books, shoving them carelessly into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder so fast he nearly loses his balance and tips backwards, steadying himself with a silent “woah” on Lu Hans shoulder. 

“Please got to bed.”, Lu Han sighs and stands up to help Yixing with his bag, straightening it on the slightly smaller boys shoulder, rightens his collar and then pats him on the upper arms a couple of times, smiling encouragingly when Yixing whines and then yawns loudly, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Hopeless.”, Lu Han chuckles and Yixing rolls his eyes, cocks his head to the side and asks: “Are you talking about yourself, Lu? Anyways, I gotta go. Exam in an hour.”

“Tomorrow, Yixing, tomorrow.”, the older beta corrects him and Yixing pales, blinks rapidly and then almost falls backwards again, waving a hand at Lu Han as if he wants to chase away a fly, muttering under his breath: “Okay, screw this, I’m going to go home and sleep.”

“Best choice ever.”, Lu Han calls after him when Yixing sways out of the cafeteria, still mumbling under his breath and the smaller waves a hand at him yet again. 

He stands there for a couple of seconds, looking after his friend as he stumbles down the hallway, bag slipping from his shoulder and papers slowly floating to the floor and leaving a trail of white in Yixings wake like breadcrumbs.

He shakes his head, laughs silently to himself and then turns to leave as well, only to yelp and jump away, crashing into his chair and flailing his arms. A couple of people on the tables surrounding his start chuckling and he shuts them up with a few glares before he directs his narrowed eyes at the one who nearly gave him a heart attack - a curiously blinking Minseok with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. 

“Jesus fuck you scared me!”, Lu Han wheezes and Minseok does that  thing, where he cocks his head to the side and smiles, all innocent and not alpha at all. And Lu Hans heart lurches in his chest and he wants to melt on the spot, wants to touch Minseoks cute little hamster cheeks but he doesn’t because Minseoks smile turns from innocent to almost cold and Lu Han has never seen this kind of look on the others face - zynical and thin-lipped. 

“You make a cute couple.”, Minseok states and he doesn’t sound like himself either, his voice sharp and just as cold as his eyes and Lu Han arches an eyebrow slowly, his jaw slackening and he shoots a look over his shoulder to where Yixing just disappeared, jabbing a thumb in the same direction, stuttering and gesturing until he gets out: “Yixing? You mean-? No, god, no, Minseok. Yixing is with Jongin and I like my head, thank you very much.”

“Is that so?”, Minseok asks and the dangerous look slips from his face slowly, his shoulders relaxing and Lu Han wonders what’s even going on. “I thought -”

“That I’m stealing Jongins mate? Are you insane?” 

“No, but maybe you are.”, Minseok shoots right back and blows a strand of his newly dyed black hair our of his face. “If you haven’t noticed, there are some pretty nasty rumors going around about the two of you because-”

“We’re close?”, Lu Han provides and gives Minseok an angry stare, but the alpha just raises both his eyebrows and shakes his head with a scoff. “Yeah.”

“You sound like you’re jealous.”, Lu Han jokes and then lowers his gaze to his shoes, scruffing the tip of his sneaker against the floor. “Well, Yixing is a really cute beta, isn’t he? Could as well be an omega.”

“Mhm.”, Minseok just makes and then there is the tip of another shoe nudging against Lu Hans, making him look up at Minseoks smiling face. “There are other cute betas around, Lu Han. You shouldn’t… Nevermind.”

The alpha looks to the side, to where the rest of the team is causing a ruckus because they are packing their bags, chairs scraping against the floor, laughter loud and obnoxious and Lu Han spots Sehun in the middle of the rowdy pack, shoving at Taos shoulders to get him going. The omega hisses at him from what it looks like, swats his hands away and skips away before Sehun manages to untangle his bag from his chair and Lu Han hears Minseok laugh beside him. 

“They’re behaving like a bunch of yearlings.”, Minseok mutters and Lu Han realizes that the other hasn’t moved a single inch from where he is standing in front of the beta, hands in his pockets and eyes fond and warm. 

“Pretty much.”, Lu Han nods slowly and Minseoks eyes are on his face again, a searching look gleaming in the dark brown depths of them. “But they are good kids too.”

“Mhm.”, Minseok makes again and his eyes flicker over Lu Hans face, like no spot holds his attention for long, like he is searching for something maybe. They linger on his eyes, on the tip of his nose and for a brief moment they even graze over Lu Hans lips and he feels heat rush to his cheeks when Minseok rips his eyes away and makes a strange sound that could be half cough and half a clear of his throat. 

“I’ve wanted to ask you something actually.”, Minseok then states hesitantly, as if his earlier assumption is still making him uncomfortable and Lu Han blinks. Is there a tiny strip of red dusting across the alphas cheeks or is it just his imagination? 

“What?”, he croaks out and Minseok bites his bottom lip, looks way too shy and way too young to be an alpha and Lu Han wishes for a second that the other could be a beta too. Everything would be so much easier if Minseok would be a beta, honestly. 

“I’ve seen you watching us play soccer.”, the other says casually and Lu Han is already opening his eyes to defend himself that for one: he only watches because Sehun always drags him along, and second: his mind draws a blank and Minseok is laughing at him.

“The others kinda ditched me earlier.”, he tags on and Lu Han makes a soft little “ah” - and then he asks: “Okay and what does that have to do with me?”

Minseok raises an eyebrow, gives him a look and then presses his lips together like he has to hold back a laugh and it takes him a while to answer him. 

“I wanted to ask you if you play. You could join me later, you know?” 

Lu Han is speechless for a second, mouth opening and closing like a fish and in the end he just nods, helplessly and the laugh finally breaks out of Minseok and Lu Han debates for a second if he wants to rip the other head off, or kiss him. 

“Then I’ll see you later on the field!”, Minseok smiles happily and turns around on his heel, giving Lu Han one last brilliant smile that leaves him stuttering and then he vanishes in the throng of people swarming out of the cafeteria and the last thing Lu Han sees of him is his black head bobbing up and down once when he joins the baseball team again and jumps onto Jongins back, yelling above the noise to  move it slowpoke!

And Lu Han really questions his life choices once and for all.

  
 

“Wait a second. Wait. Wait. Wait.”, Sehun nearly screams and their professor gives them an angry look from the front of the auditorium. The younger beta quickly ducks his head and sends an apologetic smile at their professor, who just sighs and turns back to the blackboard and Lu Han really wants to bang his head against the table in front of them. 

“He asked you to play soccer with him? That’s a date.”, Sehun goes on, this time in a whisper, leaning so close to Lu Han that the other is able to smell the cherry on his breath. 

“It’s not a date and you’ve been snogging Baekhyun again, haven’t you?”, Lu Han hisses back and Sehun scoffs, makes a nonchalant hand gesture and then leans his head on his hand, fingers tapping against his own cheek as he regards Lu Han with a long and inquiring look. Lu Han just glares at him and pokes a finger into Sehuns cheek until his fingernail digs into the youngers skin. But even then Sehun doesn’t move, just smiles sweetly and Lu Han wants to barf. 

“Yes I have and yes it’s a date, now shut up and go home to change. You can’t go on a date in those clothes.”, Sehun grins - still all sugar and sweet and there is cherry chapstick on his bottom lip now that Lu Han thinks about it. Gross. 

“Not everything is about clothes, dickhead.”, Lu Han snaps at him and the professor shushes them again, glares at them and threateningly raises the chalk. They both quickly raise their hands in apology and duck their heads in unison and it seems to satisfy their teacher because he turns back around and ignores them for the rest of the lecture. 

Thankfully. 

Because apparently Sehun has taken it upon himself to give Lu Han a lecture of his own, berating him endlessly and without even taking a single breath, that Lu Han should be prepared for this date and he should know how to play soccer if he wants to impress Minseok even the tiniest bit.

“Oh. My. God. Shut. Up!”, Lu Han finally screeches and smacks Sehun upside the head and that seems to tick their professor off because he slams his hand down on his desk and effectively breaks the chalk he was clutching, taking a deep breath and Lu Han already knows what’s coming. There are only ten minutes left of this class and before the professor even finishes screaming at him and kicking him out - for the third time this month already - Lu Han is already up and out of his seat, kicks Sehuns shin once for good measure and then hurries out of the auditorium, running and dodging the piece of chalk flying after him. 

He’s nervous - oh who is he kidding? - He’s a mess. 

His palms are sweating and his skin prickles and he really feels the dire need to go to the toilet at least ten times before he has to meet up with Minseok at the soccer field behind the main building of their College. He paces in front of the mirror in the restroom, glances at the clock on his phone at least seven times until he realizes that he has no clothes to actually play soccer in. The run to his dorm room leaves him breathless and frazzled around the edges, hair sticking up in every direction and he curses every single cell in his body that thought it was a good idea to agree to Minseoks question of playing soccer together. 

Damn this fucking alpha, he won’t go. 

He decides with a curt nod that he won’t go to the soccer field, standing in his kitchen and clutching a glass of water, wheezing for air from the sprint from the main building to the dorms. “Won’t go.”, he grumbles into his glass, only to glance at the clock again and curse under his breath. He’s late. He doesn’t run back - not because he doesn’t want to, but because he simply can’t. Now he’s sweating for different reasons and he doesn’t even care because, hey, they are meeting up to play a game and he’ll end up sweating and smelling anyway. 

Minseok is already waiting for him, sitting on the green grass with his legs spread wide as if he was about to stretch, but his head is turned down to where both his hands are resting on the ground, fingers flexing and ripping out little blades of green. 

He looks disappointed, Lu Han thinks when he comes to a halt on the edge of the field, the tips of his neon yellow shoes scraping over the grass and gravel. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking though because normally Minseok is a winking, grinning, smirking,  teasing  asshole and he doesn’t look disappointed. Like, ever. 

Lu Han swallows and slowly brushes his hands against his thighs, uselessly trying to dry his sweaty palms before he steels himself and starts walking forward. Minseok doesn’t even look up yet, is too caught up in his game of ripping out grass and tossing it aside until a hand full hits Lu Hans knee. The beta clears his throat with a chuckle, bends down to brush the dirt away from his skin and Minseoks head snaps up, eyes wide and round and mouth slack and way too kissable and Lu Han really wants to die. 

“Thought you ditched me too.”, Minseok jokes, but it’s not really a joke. There is something hidden in his voice, something that almost sounds like hurt, but is wrapped up in a joke and Lu Han nearly doesn’t catch himself from cooing at him. 

“Nah.”, he makes as nonchalantly as he can, squatting down next to Minseok to give him a bright grin, lips stretching so wide he feels like his cheeks are going to split into half. “I had to go home and grab some clothes first. But I warmed my muscles up already.”   
“I see that.”, Minseok jokes and dares to reach up to give one of Lu Hans strands a tiny flick with his finger, the lock of hair swinging away from where it was plastered against his skin by a little bit of sweat and Lu Han feels his cheeks heat, feels himself blush bright crimson in embarrassment because he is already so filthy and Minseok is still absolutely clean and he is smelling absolutely marvelous. 

“Come on then.”, Minseok says into the silence between them, ruffling Lu Hans hair with one hand that is surprisingly strong despite the fact that it’s rather small and would fit perfectly into Lu Hans own - but that’s entirely besides the point - and gets up from the ground, brushing off dirt from his thighs and ass and it’s not really helping Lu Hans case right now. 

“How exactly are we going to do this?”, Lu Han asks and the look that crosses Minseoks face is nothing but mischievous, something dark burning in his coffee brown eyes for a second and Lu Hand feels a bead of sweat trickle down his neck and over his spine. 

“Just a fun game one on one?”, the alpha suggests and Lu Han finds himself nodding, answering Minseoks happy grin with one of his own. 

A grin that’s wiped off his face entirely, without a single  trace of it left on his features after about half an hour into the game. A fun game, my ass, he thinks to himself while he wheezes for air once more, muscles aching and lungs burning and he curses Minseok and his alpha status to hell and back and maybe to hell once more because honestly, what does this boy define as  fun?!

Lu Han is sweating, he feels like someone emptied a bucket of water of his head and he is pretty sure he’ll get a bruise from where he crashed into the bowl because he was distracted by Minseoks thighs flashing from beneath the hem of his shorts. 

Damn it all. 

“You okay there?”, Minseok asks him, sounding almost concerned as he jogs over, wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt and Lu Han wants to screech at him to  cut it out already  because he feels hot and he doesn’t want to add bothered to the list of things he feels right now.  He is about to nod and answer Minseoks question with a flippant “just preppy” when the alpha steps even closer, lays a hand on his back and rubs a gentle circle into his heated skin - just once and not big, just a tiny rub - and Lu Hans insides flare up with so much warmth he is sure he is about to burn alive from the inside out. 

He stutters on his answer, bites his tongue and Minseok halts in his actions, body locking up entirely and Lu Han can actually see the muscles in his jaw jump. 

“Whoops.”, Lu Han mutters and tries a sheepish smile, but Minseoks face isn’t forgiving at all, he just stares at Lu Han with a burning flame inside his eyes that has his throat going dry and clogging up around his words. He knew that he thought Minseok was insanely attractive and that he has a crush on the alpha, but he didn’t think it was a crush big enough to actually trigger one of his itches. He shuffles away, lets Minseoks hand slip away from his back and tries to straighten himself but Minseok is too close, an all-overpowering wave of  alpha  invading Lu Hans senses and he wants nothing more than to drop to his knees and press his face into Minseoks abdomen, take a good nose-full of his smell and then die on the spot. 

“You could have said no.”, Minseok breathes out and Lu Han is aware of the fact that the alpha is trying to breathe through his mouth and not his nose, but from the look of it, it doesn’t help much. He’s trembling visibly and Lu Han wonders for a moment  why. 

It’s just like him to get triggered into an itch right now in this moment, but it’s not like he is diving head first into a heat like an omega does and normally he has one or two days into the itch before other people can’t stand to be in his presence anymore because his smell is too strong. If Minseok is so affected by it already, maybe…

“I wanted to..”, Lu Han breathes out and Minseok shifts, comes even closer and his eyes flash into a shade of amber for a second. Oh.  Oh.

“I wanted to spend time with you, honestly speaking.”, he adds then, a little softer and barely audible and Minseok takes a sharp breath, reaches out to place a hand on Lu Hans back again and  fuck,  he’s too close and his smell is too strong and Lu Han is so done for. 

“Well maybe then it’s safe to say that I actually ditched the others and not the other way around.”, Minseok tries to lighten the mood, but his smile is shaky and not really helping and Lu Han exhales around a laugh, tries to straighten himself and the heat in his belly curls and bites deeper into his guts and good lord, this is all Minseoks fault. 

It’s all Minseoks fault with his stupid perfect hair, the stupid shadow of stubble along his chin and his freaking Adams apple and fuck it all, Lu Han just wants to whine. 

And he does, loudly so and the sound is so terribly terribly humiliating because he isn’t like that and Lu Han only whines to Sehun and the alpha in front of him certainly isn’t Sehun and he just- 

“Fuck.”

Lu Han pauses, blinks and then stares, mouth hanging open. The word didn’t slip from him alone, it came out of Minseoks mouth the exact same moment it slipped from Lu Hans, but so much deeper than expected and a lot more strained than Lu Han sounds himself. 

“You shouldn’t have come, if you were about to get your itch.”, Minseok berates him and he sounds almost pained, his face twisting into something nearly ugly that borders on pain when he rakes a hand through his hair, pushes the slightly damp strands away from his face and this is even more unfair than before. 

“I didn’t know.”, Lu Han grits out, finally managing to stand up straight and he glares at Minseok with so much vigor, he almost believes himself when he tells his own brain in silence, that he means this spiteful glance. “This is your fucking fault!”

This time it’s Minseok who glares, hands on his hips and he still doesn’t look like an alpha even though the scent that is slowly wrapping itself around Lu Han is so utterly and totally  alpha, dominance, desire,  that there is no doubt about what the other is. 

And he is exactly what Lu Han wants and wanted for the past few months and god fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he can’t help it anymore.

“It’s my fault?”, Minseok asks, incredulously and takes yet another small step forward, bringing him so close to Lu Han that he can nearly taste the others sweat on his tongue, their noses only inches apart. “So you’re saying I triggered one of your itches? Should I feel honored?”

“Oh yes, you fucking should.”, Lu Han spits and Minseok has the nerves to  laugh.  He laughs quietly, tauntingly so and Lu Han growls and the sound seems to tick something off in Minseok, because he suddenly has a hand buried in Lu Hans hair, tilting his head back and then his nose is pushed against Lu Hans throat and he inhales so deeply, his whole body moves. Lu Han holds his breath though, his body going rigid and his instincts tell him to just hold still and let the alpha do what he wants, but the fire in his guts burns brighter suddenly, making his fingers flex, his teeth ache and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

He doesn’t know what he expected - maybe a kiss or something - but certainly not Minseoks nose pushed into the hollow of his throat, tongue darting out to taste his skin.

“You should stop me.”, Minseok tells him roughly, voice scratchy and Lu Han whimpers, brings up both his hands to wrap them around the bulging muscles in Minseoks upper arms, 

It’s a little surprising for him sometimes that Minseok is actually a little bit smaller than him, not by much but it’s enough to make Lu Han tilt his head down although Minseok has a pretty hard grip on his hair and the movement hurts him, noses brushing. 

“I don’t want to.”, he confesses silently, inhaling through his mouth and taking a good wiff of alpha that fills up his senses until he thinks he can’t breathe anymore. 

His body has a will of its own, demands him to on Minseoks clothes until he has ripped them to shreds, until he can touch more skin, but he doesn’t because he isn’t an animal and it wouldn’t be fair to jump the alpha now, just because he has a crush on him. 

Okay, maybe crush is a little bit of an understatement, but it’s not like Minseok knows about it. But maybe he does, because when their eyes meet, the flame burning in the alphas eyes slowly dims out into a small flickering spark and his voice is a lot softer than before when he whispers: “We’re going to go take a shower now and if you- if this lasts until-”

Lu Han finds himself nodding even though Minseok hasn’t even finished his sentence and he hurries away as fast as he can, Minseok hot on his heels and they all but crash into the locker rooms, empty except for the bags and jerseys slung over benches and over the doors of open lockers. They don’t even make it as far as after the shower. 

It’s like there is an invisible string connecting them by the hip because Minseok stays close by his side, touching him when ever he has the chance to do so - and even though his fingers seem to linger on Lu Hans skin, they never stray down from the path that seems to be appropriate in a situation like this, only touching his arms, his upper back, his neck.

And still those touches are there and they keep adding fuel to the fire that burns low in Lu Hans stomach and more than once he has to bite back a moan, has to clench his fists by his sides until his knuckles turn white and he breaks away from the alpha to step into one of the open cubicles to drown himself in a stream of cold water. 

“You really don’t have to hover this close.”, Lu Han hisses when they exit the locker room - Lu Han himself donning a borrowed shirt and pants from Sehuns locker (it’s not like the brat will ever find out and if he does, well who cares because Sehun basically raids Lu Hans closet every other day despite the fact that he is at least one head taller).

It’s nerve wracking how Minseok keeps so close to Lu Han, he can basically feel his body heat radiating off of him, seeping into his own skin and the fire inside of him sizzles a bit brighter each time Minseok brushes against him when they walk through a door, their bodies pushed together and Lu Han can only imagine how delicious it would feel without the little bit of fabric separating them. 

“Yes, I do.”, Minseok growls into his ear from behind when they pass the final door into their dorm building, a group of freshmen passing them with curious looks - but Lu Han is sure that nobody can smell his itch, that nobody can tell he just went into the most unexpected heat he ever had and that it’s because of the way Minseok all but throws himself between them, one hand placed on the small of Lu Hans back as if he needs to shield him from danger. 

It’s possessive and completely misplaced, but Lu Han can’t bring himself to not enjoy it a tiny bit. He enjoys it because it is as if Minseok is claiming him as his, not only escorting him back to his room and maybe- Lu Han dares to dream - maybe he does.

He still doesn’t know what he is supposed to think about Minseoks strange little confession earlier, if this soccer date really was a date or if Sehun is just getting to his head and he is already delirious from his itch that is steadily clawing at his insides. 

“No, you don’t.”, he snaps when they finally,  finally, reach Lu Hans door, keys jingling noisily in his hand because he is shaking and he doesn’t get the key into the lock without nearly breaking it off and snapping it into half. “You’re not my boyfriend Minseok, now fuck off and go chase an omega or something.”

The sound that leaves Minseoks throat is nothing but delicious, dangerous in its nature and it sends a shiver down Lu Hans spine makes his knees go weak and he doubles over, a moan slipping past his lips at the image Minseoks growl paints inside his head. 

A hand lands on his neck, presses him forward until his chest is flat against the door, warm and moist breath hitting the side of his face and Lu Han  whimpers. 

“Listen here now.”, Minseok whispers hotly against his ear, boxing him in with one arm braced on the door and his hand still in Lu Hans neck, body covering his in the most cruel and terrible way Lu Han can imagine because  damn -  he can feel every ridge of Minseoks muscles against his back, the outline of his half hard cock against the curve of his ass and he wants nothing more than to rut back against him, grind into Minseoks crotch until he can feel him swelling and pulsing against him. And before he catches himself he does, just a tiny nudge with his ass against Minseoks groin and the alpha goes dangerously still, fingers flexing where they are pressed into Lu Hans skin. 

“We’re going to open that door now and then we’re going to enter and then I’m going to show you  why  I need to hover that close to you when you’re in your god damn itch. Is that clear, Lu Han?”, Minseok continues, but his voice sounds strained and rough and Lu Han can only nod, teeth buried so deep inside his bottom lip he is sure that he can taste copper on his tongue. 

They make it inside in a haste, Minseok still pressed against Lu Hans back and Lu Han can only pray that Sehun isn’t home to see this and torture him until the end of his days. Thankfully there is a sticky note on the door of the kitchen, telling Lu Hand that Sehun went over to Baekhyuns again, the tiny piece of yellow paper slowly floating to the floor when Lu Han crashes into the door with the force of Minseoks hands on his hips, turning him around and crashing their mouths together. 

It’s not like Lu Han imagined his first kiss with Minseok - not at all. Far from it. 

He imagined it to be sweet and tender and careful, because Minseok always seemed gentle and careful to Lu Han even though he has this playful air around him that is nothing but teasing for the beta when ever he watches him from afar. 

This though, is nothing like the picture inside Lu Hans head. It’s teeth clashing, tugging on bottom lips, hands roughly sliding up over his waist and ribs, pushing him back against the hard wood behind him as Lu Han whines and buries both his hands in Minseoks hair, pulling and tugging and kissing back with just as much vigor.

“I know you’ve been watching me all the time, Lu Han.”, Minseok breathes out against his mouth after they part, maneuvering him away from the kitchen door and over into the living room, stopping only briefly until Lu Han nods over to the side towards his room. 

It’s a quick affair, getting shoved into his bedroom, the door kicked shut with a deafening bang and Lu Hans back hits the mattress before he even gets the chance to get out of his shirt completely, one arm still stuck on the sleeve and wrist twisted in the fabric, pulling his arm taut against his own body. But Minseok is on him in a heartbeat, covering Lu Hans body on the bed, hot and hard and heavy and the air is pressed out of his lungs, stolen by yet another kiss and he wheezes into their lip lock, fingers clawing at Minseoks shirt until the alpha takes mercy on him and leans back to rip it off his head.

Lu Han doesn’t even have time to admire the expanse of skin and muscle now presented to him, he’s too caught up in the feeling of his hands smoothing over the alphas pectoral muscles, fingernails leaving the faintest of red tracks in their wake. 

And the look Minseok gives him. It burns him down to his very core, body quivering and his thighs locking around Minseoks middle, trying to draw him back in, but the alpha isn’t having any of it. He catches Lu Hans chin between his fingers, tilts his head back so he has to bear his throat and then their eyes meet again because Minseok is leaning forward, dragging his swelling cock over Lu Hans own where it’s still trapped in the loose pants he stole from Sehuns locker, the fabric chafing against his skin and he whimpers in the back of his throat, almost going lax in Minseoks hold as the other growls out: “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at me, Lu Han. How your eyes follow me on the field and how you’re just begging me to come over and talk to you, touch you. And now you’re telling me your itch was triggered by me and how am I supposed to keep myself away from you any longer?”

The sound he makes at that is embarrassing at best, his fingernails scratching over the defined muscles pulled taut in Minseoks arms and the alpha hisses at him, crashes their mouths together again and kisses him so hard, Lu Hans head starts to spin. Their tongues come together in a hot slide, pushing and taunting and teasing and demanding and Lu Hans mind goes entirely black, his world narrowed down to the points where they are touching and Minseok is tugging insistently on his clothes to get him out of them. He lift his hips, a sigh escaping his spit slicked and kiss-swollen lips, hands scrabbling for anything to hold to when Minseok kisses a scalding path down his torso and to the faint trail of hair leading down to where his arousal slaps against his stomach. He had to go commando earlier, but it doesn’t seem like Minseok actually minds, tongue laving hotly against the tingling skin of Lu Hans abdomen, just above the spot where Lu Hans erection is forming a small translucent spot of precome on his skin. He isn’t touching, isn’t doing anything but to spread Lu Hans thighs apart with his shoulders, nudging and wedging himself between them so he can keep them spread for his own body as his fingers dig crescent shaped marks into Lu Hans burning skin. 

“Just so you know, I’m going to mark you up now.”, Minseok warns him just before he sinks his teeth into Lu Hans flesh, right at the most fleshy part of his thigh, his leg twitching uselessly and he doesn’t even question why he lets Minseok do this to him, too far gone in the demanding curling of lust deep in his guts that keeps him on his toes, chest heaving and breaths stuttering while Minseok sucks a bruise into his untouched skin. 

“Fucker.”, he gets out between gritted teeth, hands tugging on the alphas black hair to get him away from his thigh and to a spot where he truly needs the attention- namely his aching and throbbing cock that jumps with each push of Minseoks tongue against the painful bruise on his leg.

“Patience, grasshopper.”, Minseok laughs when he sits back up, the back of his hand brushing over his own mouth, slicking up his lips with his own saliva, a wet patch under his bottom lip from where he had his tongue pressed flat between Lu Hans thigh and his chin. 

“You-”, Lu Han starts and Minseok cuts him off with a hard kiss, sucking on his bottom lip but not pulling it into his mouth, only teasing the seam of his lips with the tip of his hot and wet tongue and Lu Han feels like he wants to strangle him. 

He doesn’t get a chance to do so, flipped onto his stomach, body covered by nothing but muscles when Minseok leans over him and nips on his ear, licking over the sting before his teeth catch on the tiny silver stud Lu Han wears on his earlobe.

“Lube.”, he rasps out and Lu Han is a little bit proud of himself that Minseok sounds as needy as he feels, like he is about to combust or burst out through his own skin. 

He points a shaky hand to where he keeps the lube hidden in his sock drawer and Minseok is off of him in a heartbeat, scooting off the bed and Lu Han cranes his neck to watch him with burning eyes- surely flickering with amber - to watch him dig through his drawer and get out the tiny bottle, giving Lu Han an amused look when he notices that it’s almost empty. 

“Living the wild life?”, he teases when he crawls back onto the bed, mattress dipping under his weight where he settles between Lu Hans legs, pulling him up by the hips so his ass is propped up and his upper body is still settled on the bed sheets, the comforter bunched up under his torso. 

“Pretty good friends with my right hand.”, Lu Han shoots back and then whines when the cold lube drizzles down over his entrance, makes his skin ache and his muscles jump.

Minseok laughs and it’s just like Lu Han knows him. Young, unrestrained and happy. A little bit too innocent for the fact that he is already teasing a finger over Lu Hans fluttering rim, fingertip breaching the muscle before pulling back again and Lu Han reaches behind himself to slap Minseok on the thigh, digging his fingernails in hard as a warning.

“You know I really wanted to ask you out on a date today.”, Minseok says conversationally when he finally sinks his finger in and Lu Han nearly gives himself whiplash from how fast he snaps his head back, gives Minseok an incredulous look and gasps out: “Really? You tell me that now when you have a finger in my ass? Really now, Minseok?”

Minseok laughs again, sheepishly so and introduces a second finger into the stretch, scissoring the two digits apart, not giving Lu Han a single second to pause and gather his thoughts. If it weren’t for his itch demanding this, Lu Han would be seething and maybe he would be in pain because Minseok is doing this a bit too fast, is rushing through the preparations but Lu Han doesn’t really care because the stretch and the pain dull the fire burning low in the pits of his stomach. His cock his hard and flushed, balls already drawing up towards his body and he moans low, rocking back against the motion of Minseoks fingers, trying to get them deeper into his body, needing more, now, fast. 

Minseok doesn’t answer him, just bends forward to pepper the skin of his lower back with tiny kisses and Lu Han thinks for a moment how heavenly it would feel to have Minseoks mouth on his rim instead of his spine, but he doesn’t voice the thought. 

It would probably feel like heaven, but he wants something else right now. He wants to be stretched thin around Minseoks cock, wants to feel it inside of him after all those months of pining after the alpha, helplessly caught in a cycle of hating Minseoks guts and lusting after him for hours on end. 

He gets what he wants minutes later, flipped back onto his back and legs pushed up against his chest, Minseoks eyes fixed on his face, flittering between his lips and eyes and back again to his lips before he pushes in, eyebrows creasing and a groan falling from his lips.

And Lu Han thinks that it’s the most beautiful look he has ever seen on Minseoks face, jaw slack and hair sticking to his forehead because it’s still a little bit damp from their shower and with the tiniest hint of sweat clinging to his skin again. 

Their rhythm starts off slow, testing the waters and Lu Hans thighs are starting to burn because Minseok keeps them held up so his knees are almost pressed against his shoulders and he is basically folded in half. But he keeps it this way, hooking an elbow over Minseoks neck to draw him in for a kiss and only then does the alpha let his legs slip, runs both his palms flat over the expanse of Lu Hans skin to wrap a hand around his knee and bring it up so it’s hooked over his hip as he starts a harder rolling of his hips. 

It’s not pretty, the needy way they all but claw and bite at each other, Lu Hans fingers buried deep into the bulging muscles of Minseoks back, tiny gasps falling from his lips that sound more like he is hiccuping. He gets shunted up the mattress with each of Minseoks thrusts by now, naked skin burning with the friction of the cotton of his sheets rubbing against his back and he whines, twists and writhes until Minseok takes pity on him and sits back on his haunches, drawing Lu Han in by the hips so his thighs and ass are resting on the alphas legs, body lifted off the bed by the tiniest bit. It changes the angle of Minseoks thrusts in, the tip of his cock hitting Lu Hans prostate on the slide in and dragging over it when he pulls out and he all but screams, muffling his noises with a balled up fist in front of his mouth, teeth biting into his knuckles and Minseok moans deep in his chest, his whole body vibrating with it and Lu Han blindly reaches out with his free hand, gets a hold of Minseoks forearm and squeezes, twitching when a rough palm drags over his cock, fingers circling the head of his cock tight and hot and it takes only five gasping breaths until he is spilling between their bodies, hot little drops of cum landing on his stomach and chest and Minseok breathes out slowly, body tipping forward until his forehead is pressed against Lu Hans, lips searching and kissing every inch of Lu Hans face he can reach. 

Lu Han feels it first even though Minseok gives him a silent warning, hands flexing on his hips and holding him still when his cock starts swelling inside Lu Han, knot catching on the rim of his entrance, the muscle fluttering helplessly around the slowly growing base of the alphas arousal, squeezing and trying to push against the stretch and Minseok has to whisper sweet little nothings into Lu Hans ear to keep him from squirming away even though his body wants to be so much closer - even though he craves the stretch and pain of the knot locking them together.

Minseok whimpers and moans silently, head dropping to the side of Lu Hans neck and his whole body shudders with his release, hot and sticky inside of the betas body and he sighs, wraps his arms around Minseoks body and holds him tight as he trembles through it all. 

The edge is taken off for a moment and he is thankful for the moment of sanity he gets while his body cools down, Minseok still slumped atop of him and his cock giving tiny pulses inside Lu Han, his own walls fluttering and clamping down on the hot flesh lodged inside of him. 

“A date, huh?”, Lu Han asks when he has catched his breath and Minseok pulls back to arch an eyebrow at him, lips pursing because he is trying to keep a serious face. “I like the thought.”

“Really now?”, Minseok chuckles and wiggles his hips and Lu Han glares at him, digging the heel of his foot into Minseoks lower back to keep him from moving and the alpha makes a strangled sound, half laugh, half apologizing coo. 

“Yeah, actually.”, he says then slowly and brushes the back of his hand over Lu Hans forehead. “If you want to of course.”

“Excuse you.”, Lu Han wheezes out in laughter, turning his head to bite Minseoks wrist. “You have your dick up my ass and you’re asking me if I want to go on a date with you?”

“Oh come on.”, Minseok snorts and that’s that because they sink into another kiss and Lu Han rolls them over, bends down to cup Minseoks face between his palms and whispers: 

“We can go on that date as soon as you fuck me out of that itch of mine.”

 

_A/N: I will surprise myself with what pairing I'm going to write next in this verse maybe I'll be more pleased with the next chapter lol_   


 

 


	2. You and me are fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in this universe now featuring sebaek and a little bit more fluff and angSt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down and tried to write something purely smutty but apparently I can't do that and since I've craved something like this for ages here y'all go! Hope you like it!

Baekhyun bruises easily.   
His legs are littered in little yellow and green and fading blue spots from where he ran into the edges of the desks in the lecture hall, from where he tripped over his own two feet and crashed against the stairs leading up to his seat in the auditorium II, philosophy.  
Critics would say that Baekhyun just needs a new pair of glasses, but he doesn’t even need them except for when he’s reading and it’s not like he’s blind. He’s just clumsy.   
And that’s pretty shitty for an omega, really.   
Maybe Baekhyun is a giant breathing, walking cliche, but honestly who cares about that in College? He’s not in his awkward teenage phase anymore, he just never got beneath that stage and came out of his cocoon like a butterfly, all sexy and wonderful and pretty like the other omegas had. Well, okay, his first heat hit him like a bullet train and alright, his body changed after his first heat- but all this didn’t change the fact that Baekhyun was still the clumsiest and weirdest omega out there. Nope, Baekhyun is just himself, plain old Baekhyun. He isn’t a movie character either, he will never get a makeover and magically become a sex god just because somebody dyes his hair and makes him wear contacts.   
Don’t get him wrong, he has a pair of contacts but they make his eyes burn and why should he make his eyes burn just because he is wearing glasses. He likes his face with glasses.   
He looks cute, okay?   
And Baekhyun isn’t a nerd, mind you. He doesn’t have unruly hair and his clothes aren’t too big. He’s just a bit clumsy and he doesn’t like ripped jeans. He doesn’t want to become a model, so why should he wear ripped jeans and spend too much money on fashion when he’ll end up wearing a suit all day sooner or later? There is no point in pretending to be something he isn’t and Baekhyun likes himself just the way he is.   
Snappy, focused on his studies, plain.   
He has enough friends who like to live the flashy life to know that it doesn’t suit him- at all.  
Not that he can’t appreciate a pair of nice legs in ripped jeans, that’s not it. It’s just not his style- something Yifan would say- and he likes himself, thank you very much.   
He likes to sit around in his pajama pants all day, studying. He likes to shower in the evening when he knows he won’t leave the house and he won’t just take a shower and do his hair because someone could come over without telling him.  
If his friends would care about his “freshly rolled out of bed” look, they could say so or just not come over, easy as that. Baekhyun doesn’t think that trying to adjust is the right way.   
“Love yourself, you’re the only thing you’re really committing to.”, he always says and his friends snort. Yeah well, Yixing always rolls his eyes at him and pecks the top of his head and Baekhyun swats angrily at him, tells him to go and fuck himself if he doesn’t think Baekhyun is right. Yixing just smiles his dopey smile at him and that’s it.   
The thing is, Baekhyun just doesn’t want to be a breathing, walking cliche although he really is. His friends always tell him that maybe he is right, but in the end he wants somebody to love him too, right? He wants a nice alpha to breed him, to protect him and be by his side, right? (But Baekhyun always corrects them that he would like a beta too, if it came down to it, he isn’t really that picky in the end) And how could somebody love somebody like Baekhyun who doesn’t go out of the house and walks to the convenience store in his pink and black checkered pajama pants? Baekhyun just thinks that someone should love him and his pink and black pajama pants. The person Baekhyun wants to end up with should accept him the way he is- or is not for that matter.   
“We live in a world of superficial people.”, Baekhyun says dramatically over Chinese take-out and waves his chopsticks around and nearly pokes Yixings eye out. “Do intrinsic values still count nowadays? I totally forgot what you guys look like behind all that make-up and guyliner. Where are the people?”  
“You’re being dramatic again.”, Kyungsoo tells him and Baekhyun shuts himself up because he knows that he is being dramatic and maybe a little bit tipsy because he’s been drinking nothing but beer the entire evening.   
But it’s what he really is thinking about life, honestly. He thinks that people don’t care about what is inside somebodys heart anymore, they just see the outside.   
“The outside is important too.”, Jongin says the other day when Baekhyun is complaining to him about it because he has a crush on the cashier in the shop around the corner where Baekhyun gets his dose of ice cream in the middle of the night. He’s a young alpha boy, but sadly, already mated to this pretty girl Seungwan Baekhyun has music class with.   
“I mean, you wouldn’t buy a package of gummy bears if the outside isn’t nice, right?”  
Okay boy’s got a point in this.  
Baekhyun would never admit that though. Not out loud. He would rather die.  
Jongins ego is big enough as it is and not only because he looks fine as hell, is an alpha with the most amazing genes ever, but because he is friends with the right people too. Jongin is the thing around campus lately and Baekhyun knows why. Jongin is funny, he is smart and he is good looking- typical alpha boy after his first rut, quite frankly speaking. He loves his ripped jeans and tight shirts and the biggest bonus point is that he is always trying to sneak his dogs into the dorm because he can’t sleep without them. He’s the cutest, the most desired and his best friend is a freaking perfect masterpiece too. 

If Baekhyun is a breathing cliche, then Sehun- beta, barely scraping the twenty one- is too.   
He wears checkered shirts around his waist and Pink Floyd tees, tight jeans and Chuck’s, shaves the sides of his head short and bleaches the longer top parts of his hair. Baekhyun thinks that he has never seen Sehun without his too-big headphones, legs crossed while the tip of his foot bobs up and down to an upbeat song.   
Sehun is the type to listen to 5 seconds of summer, All time low and The Weeknd in the same playlist. He’s the type to chew bubble gum in neon pink, blow a bubble and let it pop in the middle of a class, smile apologetically at the prof and get away with it.   
Sehun would be a rebel, but he’s hot shit apparently. His tattoos seem to be sexy, not a gang thing anymore. The little spikes he wears in his ears are so hot dammit- Baekhyun hears the girls around campus swoon all day long about the Oh kid and he rolls his eyes because he knows that Sehun is anything but cool. Nope, Sehun is awkward as hell even though he gets away with that too because it’s just his thing.   
“It’s just a scam.”, Sehun snorts while he flops down on Baekhyuns bed and rolls onto his belly spread eagle, feet dangling off the edge because he’s too tall for Baekhyuns one man bed. “Think about it. Hot on the outside and then he gets all shy and shit. That’s what the ladies want, Baekhyunnie.”  
“Excuse me?”, Baekhyun says from his chair and pulls his knees a little closer against his chest, balancing his manga in the gap between them. “You prefer boys, Sehun. Omega boys. Do I need to emphasize that even more, or spell it out for you? You’re stringing those poor girls along. They want to have your babies and here you are-”  
“So?”, Sehun shrugs and lifts his head to flash Baekhyun a grin. “They don’t know and if I forget to bring my lunch, I’m never disappointed. I had a chocolate muffin earlier by the way. Jessica Jung is no nice, I swear. Such a shame she’s an alpha, honestly. She would make a lovely beta or omega.”  
Baekhyun grimaces and rolls his eyes behind his glasses, flips another page of his manga and ignores Sehun, who starts rolling around on his bed, making little groaning noises.  
“What? Are you in heat, or what is your problem?”, Baekhyun snaps after two minutes and suddenly Sehun snatches the manga away from him and looks down onto the pages. Baekhyun flushes bright pink- because it’s another yaoi manga he bought online and he’s just getting to the good part.   
Sehun lifts an eyebrow and clicks his tongue and makes to flip another page and Baekhyun leaps off of his chair and throws himself at the taller boy with a shout. “Sehun, no!”  
“Sehun, yes!”, Sehun gloats and makes himself as tall as he can, holding the manga over his head and Baekhyun wraps both his arms around the tallers neck so he can jump.   
Sehun catches him, easily holds him up and Baekhyun makes a little triumphant sound when he manages to snatch the little booklet again, but then he pauses and looks down at Sehuns face. He’s practically sitting on Sehuns waist, legs hooked into the sharp edges of Sehuns hips, making himself taller than he really is because Sehun is holding him upright with one arm under his ass.   
“You planned this.”, Baekhyun accuses him and Sehun smiles innocently at him.   
“Me?”, he asks with a smile and Baekhyun wants to hit him upside the head. “Never.”  
“Sure.”, Baekhyun scoffs and drops the book to the floor to wrap his arms back around Sehuns neck. “You came over because you’re horny again, right?”  
“Aw, hyung.”, Sehun just makes and laughs, turning around and dropping Baekhyun onto the bed without even batting an eyelash. “I would never come over just because I’m horny. We’re friends, right?”  
“Right.”, Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head and Sehun moves to kneel between his legs, smoothing his palms up over Baekhyuns knees, over the holes in his pajama pants.  
“Come on, we’ll make it quick and you can go back to reading porn, okay?”, Sehun grins and Baekhyun wants to slap him again.   
“If you really make it quick, okay.”, he just answers and Sehun pumps his fist in victory. “I’ve got to meet up with Jongdae later for choir practice.”  
“If you’ll be able to walk later. And don’t forget you’ll be smelling like me for probably the rest of the week.”, Sehun snickers and already pulls his shirt over his head, tussling his hair with one hand while Baekhyun gets rid of his own shirt, tossing over the edge of the bed and he closes his legs quickly, presses his knees painfully hard into Sehuns hips and the taller boy oomph’s and pushes his legs apart again.   
“Don’t praise yourself too much.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that.”, Sehun says nonchalantly and leans down to place a small kiss on the side of Baekhyuns ribs, making him squirm. “You’re doing enough praising.”  
Sad, but true, Baekhyun thinks and closes his eyes, runs his fingers through Sehuns hair while the younger boy kisses a burning path down his sternum and over his belly, down to his belly button and then to the waistband of his pants. They never waste much time with foreplay these days, always making quick work of their clothes but Sehun sometimes gets into one of his moods and likes to tease him a little and Baekhyun always gets worked up and angry at him when he does that. The truth is though, that Sehun doesn’t even need to do much to turn him on and Baekhyun would be bitter about that, if he weren’t that fascinated. It’s been long enough for Sehun to know all those little spots that have Baekhyun squirming, that make him gasp and screw his eyes shut.  
“Quit playing!”, he snaps after minutes of writhing on top of his sheets, slapping a hand down on Sehuns head where he is mouthing along the crease of his thigh- a pretty ticklish and sensitive spot for Baekhyun and Sehun knows it. “I have other things to do today!”  
Sehun just gives him a look, eyebrows raising and eyes flickering between Baekhyuns arousal- laying hard and red against his belly- down to his ass that is already faintly glistening with his natural lubricant, up to his face and Baekhyun blushes, mutters a weak “shut up” and turns his head to the side while Sehun is laughing at him, straightening himself on the bed to pop the button of his pants open and shimmy out of them.   
He gives Baekhyun a cheeky wink when he catches the other staring at him, shuffles and shifts around on the bed until he’s sitting comfortably between the smallers legs and eases a finger into him without warning while he whispers: “Like what you see, hyung?”  
Baekhyun hisses at him, screws his eyes shut and chews on his bottom lip, curls his fingers into little fists on his chest to keep himself from squirming around too much.   
“Relax, hyung.”, Sehun mutters and eases in a second finger- a bit too fast, but they’re on a schedule apparently and Baekhyun isn’t complaining. He bruises easily, but he’s not fragile and he’s read enough yaoi manga and fanfiction to have a personal list of pet-peeves.  
“I won’t break.” Is on the very top of that list.   
He won’t allow Sehun to treat him like he is something fragile, because he isn’t.   
Just because he was born an omega and might be on the bottom of this social rank list, it doesn’t mean he is a docile little thing that likes to be pampered and spoiled. Not that he would be complaining about that either, but it’s just not his thing. He likes it a little bit rough and Sehun knows that and their agreement consists of one easy thing: Give each other what they want and need, when they want it and need it. Sehun is good at keeping his promise and so Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t whine for much, doesn’t stutter while they have sex and he certainly won’t tell Sehun to slow down. He is not fragile and he won’t become a blushing pretty boy who is putty in his senpais hands.   
Sehun doesn’t care about stuff like this. Sure, he’s always trying to make Baekhyun feel good, but they’re not a couple and all they do is fuck- Baekhyun always hits him for saying it like that, but Sehun always looks at him and says “we’re not making love, hyung. It is what it is and you’re the one who suggested this. We’re just fucking” and Baekhyun shuts himself up rather quickly. Normally they have time for stuff like this- waiting until their dorms are empty and they are alone so Sehun has enough time to prep Baekhyun and reduce the pain to a minimum. Blowjobs are quick affairs for them though. Sometimes quick enough to happen between classes and although Baekhyun was a bit reluctant to let Sehun go down to his knees for him the first time, it’s something he really enjoys by now.  
“You’re distracted again.”, Sehun tells him with a particularly hard jab of his fingers inside Baekhyun and he moans, throws his head back and reaches out with his eyes closed and Sehun takes one of his hands, laces their fingers together and leans down to give his knuckles a small peck. “You ready?”  
No, Baekhyun wants to say because three of Sehuns fingers inside of him aren’t nearly enough after not even five minutes, but he just nods and scrunches his face up when Sehun eases his fingers out of him and wipes them on his sheets.  
“Sehun!”, Baekhyun screeches and sits up to look at the mess on his favorite Pokemon sheets. “That’s a pain to clean up!”  
“Sorry.”, Sehun says but he doesn’t sound sorry at all. He shuffles again, lets his eyes roam over Baekhyuns body and then he cocks his head to the side and makes that sound and Baekhyun rolls his eyes and flips himself over, props himself up on his elbows and knees and Sehun whispers: “Good boy.”  
“Oh, please don’t get started again.”, Baekhyun grumbles and presses the side of his face into the pillow, closes his eyes and breathes through his nose slowly while Sehun eases into him. Sehun isn’t super big by any means- not like people always like to exaggerate in fiction- but he’s thick and just right for Baekhyun and he always has to clench his teeth through the stretch, through the sting and Sehun is patient with him, rubbing small circles into his lower back, into his ass cheeks, spreading them a little to see where he is buried inside the smaller boy. Sometimes Baekhyun thinks that Sehun has a kink for that.   
“Time is ticking.”, he reminds the younger on a breath and Sehun chuckles behind him, grinds forwards and makes Baekhyun gasp, scrabbling for a hold on the pillow.   
“Mhm.”, Sehun makes lowly, placing his hands on both sides of Baekhyuns waist and he knows he’s about to get it rather hard because 1) they both like it that way and 2) time is really ticking and won’t wait for anyone.   
Moments like these make him think that it would be nicer to have someone to make love to instead of a quick fuck between appointments and meet-ups with their friends. Sehun is a little bit too focused on getting off himself to care about Baekhyun, although he never does something the other doesn’t like and he always makes sure they both have fun while having sex. Well, most of the time at least. Baekhyun moans brokenly, his breath cut short with each of Sehuns thrusts forward and he clenches his eyes shut, tries to imagine that cute guy from philosophy he always sits next to - what’s his name again? Junmyeon?- but he can’t.  
He only has Sehun inside his head- his messy hair, the glimpse of silver you can catch when Sehun licks his lips or laughs too widely, the way the small metal ball on his tongue feels pressed against Baekhyuns lips when he’s asking for entrance while they’re making out.   
“I’m away for a week next week.”, Sehun grunts out on a particular hard thrust and Baekhyun whines in his throat, reaches behind himself to pinch Sehuns thigh to tell him to not go so rough. Sehun bends over and kisses his shoulder in apology, gives the spot a small lick and Baekhyun shivers.   
“Why would I care?”, he gives back, rolling his hips backwards, the same time he snakes his hand between his legs and starts jacking himself. He’s sure Sehun is shrugging behind him, pausing on a thrust in and he knows the other is close because his hips lose their rhythm and he starts to become sloppy and self-centered and he can feel the beginning of Sehuns knot forming inside of him already. But it’s okay because the feeling of having Sehun inside of him is enough to have pleasure sparking down his spine.   
Baekhyun knows it’s a stupid thing to think, but maybe it’s the omega in him talking. Sometimes it’s enough to have Sehun touch him, to have Sehuns lips on his skin and even though he would never admit it, he loves the feeling of Sehun hot and heavy on his tongue, inside of him, pulsing and growing. He closes his eyes a little tighter, curls his toes and grips his own length a bit tighter, twists his wrist upwards and then down again and he is drawing in gasping breaths, tries to tell Sehun that he’s close but he doesn’t get out a single word.   
Sehun doesn’t answer why Baekhyun should care that he will be away for a week, just speeds up his pounding again and Baekhyun is coming in a blinding rush when he feels Sehuns knot catch on his rim, locking them together effectively, cum dripping from his fingers onto the Pokemon bed sheets.   
“You didn’t use a condom.”, he mutters weakly after he hears Sehun draw in a breath too, hears him moan in that low voice of his and he pictures the taller to have his head thrown back, muscles straining before he feels warmth spread inside of him.   
“Sorry.”, Sehun whispers against his shoulder when he collapses forward against him and rests his head on Baekhyuns shoulder. “You’re not sorry at all.”  
“And you’re not in heat, so relax.”

 

Sehun isn’t a jock.  
He isn't made for playing sports, but he likes to watch. That’s what he always says when he sits on his couch and sips on a beer, arm thrown over the back of the couch and Baekhyuns shoulders. It’s not often they watch something together and mostly it’s because Baekhyun was bored and had nothing better to do and all the others were busy.   
That’s what he tells himself. He likes to spend time with Sehun, but they’re not close and there is no reason why Baekhyun should watch a football game with Sehun and Sehun only.  
He still thinks that Sehun has a crush on that cute beta boy from music theory- Baekhyun thinks his name is Luhan, but he isn’t too sure because he never met him in person and he rarely listens to Sehun when the younger is rambling again.   
That’s why he’s still confused when Sehun comes over and says goodbye because he’ll be on beta education camp for the week and he’s going to be in Busan. There is no reason why Sehun should do that and there should be no reason for a goodbye blowjob with Baekhyun resting against the door and Sehun on his knees in front of him, sucking him off quickly but perfectly. There should be no reason for him to wink, wipe the corner of his mouth with his thumb and grin: “So you’ll have something to think of in the shower next week.”  
And Baekhyun shouldn’t lean up on his tip toes and kiss him goodbye when he has to leave because he’ll miss his train if he doesn’t leave now.   
But he did all that. And he hates himself a little bit for it when he sits in philosophy next to cute-beta-Junmyeon and his phone goes off, a message from Sehun popping open.  
It’s weird how much he misses him, how he misses being reminded how young Sehun is - and Sehun does a pretty good job reminding Baekhyun about that fact every time they text, because he uses way too many emoticons and those disgusting little winky faces when ever he tries to sex Baekhyun up over text (and succeeds most of the time).  
And he catches himself smiling down at his phone, tapping his thumbs against the screen slowly as he types out his reply for Sehun, another message popping up on his screen before he even has hit send. Little demanding shit.   
But the smile on his face doesn’t drop even though his professor glares at him and cute-beta-Junmyeon gives him a pointed look and he quickly stuffs his phone back into his pocket, smiling in apology. Yixing looks at him weirdly when he comes back home from where he is sitting on the floor counting his suppressant pills and checking them off a list and Baekhyun arches a brow at him, drops his bag onto the floor by their coat rack and wanders over into their living area so he can plop down on the floor next to his roommate.   
“What?”, he asks when Yixings eyes don’t leave him, narrowing slightly and his lips purse.  
The other stays silent for a long time, hands hovering above his pills and notes and then he leans in and sniffs.   
“What?”, Baekhyun repeats a little bit louder and Yixing frowns, places a small red pill back onto the table carefully and turns around, jeans rubbing over the carpet. He studies Baekhyuns face for a moment and then slowly says: “First… you keep smiling like an idiot. Second, you smell weird and third, you’re in love with Sehun if you haven’t noticed.”  
Baekhyun stares at him with his mouth open, blinking once before he bursts out into bright laughter that makes Yixing scowl and scoot away from him, starting his counting again and Baekhyun is tempted to mess up some of the pills just to rile him up a bit.   
“I smell weird? And no, dearest Yixing, I am not in love with Sehun that’s just ridiculous.”  
Yixing barely looks up at him after that, eyes flickering up towards his face only once before he starts counting again, pushing tiny rounds of white and red across the table and then scribbling down notes on his sheet of paper. He takes his time to answer, eyes going to his pills and notes and then to Baekhyun again, who stares at him expectantly with both his eyebrows raised and then Yixing heaves a sigh as if he is surrendering.  
“Alright.”, he says, sounding curt and a little bit cut off and he takes a deep breath again before he frowns so deep, Baekhyun nearly doesn’t recognize him. “Are you going into heat? You really smell…. Awful.”  
“That’s probably Sehun you’re smelling on me.”, Baekhyun declares nonchalantly, shrugging. “We had sex five days ago so his smell is probably still lingering.”  
Yixing narrows his eyes again, clicking his tongue and then scoots away from him as if the smell could rub off on him and Baekhyun almost feels hurt but then the betas lip lifts slowly and Baekhyun suddenly feels antsy. Yixing never looks at him like that - to be exact, Yixing never looks at anybody like this and it rubs Baekhyun the wrong way.   
“It’s not…. Sehun.”, he finally shakes his head softly, leaning back against the couch, taking small breaths through his nose until he breathes in through his mouth finally and his whole body shudders.   
“Are you really not going into heat or something? If so you should tell me and I can sleep over at Jongins but-”, the beta starts to ramble and Baekhyun starts laughing again, nose scrunching up as he snorts: “No, Yixing I’m not going into heat I’m-”  
He breaks off abruptly.   
“Oh shit.”, he breathes out, his heart suddenly thundering in his heart. “Yixing… what day is it? Please tell me what day it is!”  
Yixings eyes widen, he shoots a look down at his notes and makes a drawn out “uhhhhh” sound before he mutters: “The eighteenth? Why?”  
The sound Baekhyun makes sounds like a dying whale who swallowed a dinosaur, pained and long and high and Yixing whines, slapping his hands over his ears and scrambling to his feet, muttering: “Okay, that’s it, I’m going to sleep at Jongins. You’re being weird.”  
“Yixing, no!”, Baekhyun wails and throws himself forward, clutching Yixings leg with both his hands and nearly making him fall flat on his face. “You have to help me!”  
“I don’t even knows what’s wrong!”, Yixing gets out, flailing and still trying to catch his balance and Baekhyun whines: “I’m overdue!”

 

The clock on the wall ticks loudly, tick tock tick tock, and Baekhyun thinks he might go nuts, the silence surrounding them heavy and pushing on his shoulders almost like a physical weight. He taps his fingers against his thighs, sighs and looks at the clock again while Yixing sips on his cup of tea and reminds Baekhyun of his mother.   
“How long do we have to wait again?”, Baekhyun whispers and Yixing lifts a hand to stop him from talking, face drawn into a frown that almost seems to be permanent now. The omega shuts himself up immediately, not keen on getting yelled at again because, honestly, Yixing might be gentle and soft and all smiles and laughter, but if he starts yelling, Baekhyun thinks that he actually has seen Satan.   
“Don’t talk to me Byun Baekhyun.”, Yixing sniffs and takes another sip of his tea and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, patting his hands against his thighs again. When the door finally opens and Kyungsoo strolls in, a nervous looking Jongin on his heels, he feels like someone lifted this weight off his shoulders a little bit until Kyungsoos eyes land on him and he swallows around a suddenly forming lump in his throat. Well fuck.  
“Don’t you ever dare make me buy pregnancy tests ever again, Zhang.”, Jongin whispers, clutching a tiny brown plastic bag to his chest, looking around as if there is anybody in this apartment who could take a picture and put it on instagram.  
Yixing sighs and holds out his hand and Jongin readily walks over to him and sits down on the couch next to the beta, sliding the plastic bag into his waiting hand.   
“You.”, Yixing says curtly and looks at Baekhyun, pointing at the glass of water Baekhyun hasn’t even touched in the past hour and he quickly takes the glass and all but gulps it down in one go. The beta next to him looks pleased, nodding once before he is turning back to Jongin and leans over to give him a small kiss, hand settling on the alphas cheek and cradling his jaw and it has something so intimate to it that Baekhyun wishes for a second that Sehun would be here to - Wait, what.  
“Now go and pee on that stick.”, Kyungsoo orders him and Jongin gasps, pointing a finger at Baekhyun, eyes wide and jaw slack before he gets out: “Wait. Wait! That test is for Baekhyun? I thought it was for you, Xing! Does Sehun know? Did you call him? Should I call him?”  
“Hush.”, Yixing smiles tenderly and kisses Jongins cheek before slapping his thigh. “Seriously Jongin, I’m on control and you know it. What are you even saying? Are you high?”  
“And please don’t call Sehun.”, Baekhyun whines, fiddling with the package of the pregnancy test until he gets the plastic wrapping out while Jongin whispers: “I might be.”  
Yixing heaves a sigh and slides into his boyfriends lap, cradling his face between his palms, cooing soft endearments at him as Baekhyun slinks away into the hallway and towards the bathroom. He doesn’t have to pee, is chewing on his bottom lip so hard he might as well eating himself and he clutches the test in his hand so tightly, he thinks he is going to break it into half. The moments he takes to wait for the urge to pee are excruciating, feeling as if the clock in the living room is ticking inside his head and when he finally manages, he feels like he wants to cry.   
Sehun isn’t here, he is in Busan and he will be gone until Sunday and that’s still two days away. He just wants someone to hold his hand through all of this, someone who feels the same panic creeping up on him as he does, but he can’t help but to set the test stick down at the sink carefully, fingers trembling and it feels like his whole body is shuddering.   
His eyes are glued to the little window, he waits for the test to show the results and it takes so long, his mind starts to do funny things to him. He swallows around tears, hot and burning inside his eyes, his throat dry and his tongue heavy in his mouth.   
What if this test is positive? What if he really isn’t just off his schedule and there really is a tiny piece of Sehun growing inside of him? What if Sehun doesn’t want a baby? What if he doesn’t want Baekhyun? Does he want the baby? There are a thousand questions in his head, swirling and spiraling until there is nothing but naked panic inside of him and when the test finally shows the result he can’t help but sob and sink to the floor, clutching his stomach with both his hands, knees drawing up to his chest and he buries his face in his knees and before he knows it he is crying, tears spilling over his face and wetting his sweatpants and he doesn’t know how long it takes before the door creaks open and someone sits down on the floor beside him, strong arms wrapping around him and he isn’t even surprised when the familiar smell of lemons and grapes fills his nose. Yixing.   
“You should tell him, Baek.”, the beta whispers, leaning his head against Baekhyuns and kissing his cheek affectionately. “He should know, no matter how you decide.”  
He already has decided, but he doesn’t say it out loud.   
His cell phone is pressed into his hand, feeling too big and too heavy in his palm and Yixing holds him for a while on the bathroom floor, backs leaned against the shower, the betas fingers gently combing through Baekhyuns hair.   
“Call him.”, Yixing whispers and kisses the top of his head as he gets up, patting out of the room on socked feet and Baekhyun can hear the others talking just outside the door, Yixing shushing them and probably ushering them away so Baekhyun can have some privacy for his conversation with Sehun.   
He doesn’t want to call him, but he has to.   
There is no way around it and he knows it and he hates himself for being so careless. Maybe he should hate Sehun for not wearing a condom, but what are the odds? Omegas can conceive best while on their heat, the most fertile days each month, but Baekhyuns cycle has always been off a little, his body betraying him more than once and this is just a cosmic joke. Perhaps the reason he was leaking so much the last time he had sex with Sehun was because he was actually going into heat. It would explain so much and still-   
The phone feels hot against his ear and he holds his breath while he waits for Sehun to answer the call, his chest aching with how badly he wants to hear the younger boys voice.   
“Hyung?”, Sehun says cheerfully as soon as he picks up and Baekhyuns breath stutters around a sob. “Hey, what’s up- hyung? Is something wrong?”  
“We’re idiots…”, Baekhyun whispers, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, leaving sticky trails behind across his face but he doesn’t really mind. The line is deadly silent, but he can hear Sehun breathing and then the beta asks: “Why are we idiots, Baekhyun? Did something happen? Is everything alright?”  
“Yes.”, Baekhyun gets out, still sobbing and his words are muffled and he isn’t sure if Sehun can hear him when he tags on, voice faint and breathy: “No. For you maybe… not for me.”  
Sehun makes an alarmed sound and Baekhyun hears a door closing on the other end of the line and then the younger asks: “What are you talking about?”  
Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, the words forming on his tongue and he struggles to get them out until they just tumble from his lips, talking so fast he all but stumbles over his own words.  
“I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant and there is nobody but you who- I- Sehun I’m- You’re the father and if you don’t want to keep it that’s fine because I will keep it and you don’t have to ever see me or the child, but I don’t want to get an abortion and- oh god what am I gonna do? My parents will kill me and you’re so young and I should have known something was wrong and we’re idiots and-”  
“Baekhyun, shut the fuck up.”, Sehun suddenly snaps and Baekhyun falls silent, shocked.   
Silence settles between them, filled with noises from Sehuns end of the line and Baekhyuns silent hiccups, occasionally a sob wracking through his body.   
“I’m coming home and don’t you dare try to stop me.”, the younger finally decides and Baekhyun opens his mouth to disagree, but Sehun is faster again when he growls: “Baekhyun, I mean it. I am coming home. If you’re really pregnant we need to discuss this and I’m not doing this over the phone, hyung.”  
The silence that hangs between them now is different from all the other times they kept silent around each other. It’s not the silence that fills the space in Baekhyuns room when he is doing his homework and Sehun is hiding from responsibilities on his bed, feet dangling off the edge as he idly flips through one of Baekhyuns text books or manga.   
It’s not the silence they both enjoy while watching a movie, Baekhyun laying on his side with his head tucked under Sehuns chin while the younger absentmindedly runs his fingers over Baekhyuns side, drawing patterns into the omegas skin and between his ribs.   
No, this is different and Baekhyun is well aware of the fact that something has changed between them. This is the end of a line for them - the end of a path they have walked together and he isn’t sure if he likes the outcome of it all.   
He is sure that this is it, that Sehun will be angry at him and he bites his lip hard enough to nearly break the skin. His fingers grip his phone a little harder, knuckles turning white and he holds his breath as the silence between thickens.   
“Hyung, I’m coming home.”, Sehun repeats, a little less forceful and he sounds concerned more than anything. The knot around Baekhyuns heart tightens. He doesn’t know what is worse. Sehuns anger or Sehuns worry about him.   
“Okay.”, he whispers and the last thing he hears before the line goes dead is: “Don’t do anything stupid, hyung.”  
And Baekhyun thinks that maybe he already did something stupid by falling in love with Oh Sehun and getting himself knocked up because he is an idiot and Sehun is way too young.

 

The first time it happened it was a fast affair.   
A drunken make-out session in the messy kitchen of the pack house down the street from Baekhyuns dorm, wandering hands that pushed too hard on burning skin and a mess of limbs as they tumbled into one of the rooms upstairs, getting too carried away with the alcohol pulsing through their systems. The next day was awkward, Baekhyun finally realizing whose fingers he had sucked on to muffle his groans while he had the side of his face pressed into a pillow and a strong hand slapping his ass as he was pounded into from behind. Of course it was the packs youngest, a boy he had last seen when Sehun had been nothing more than a yearling, ten or eleven years old.   
Sehun wasn’t a child anymore back then, but it didn’t change the fact that he was flushing a bright red when he saw the hickeys he had left on Baekhyuns neck and shoulders, ears burning with embarrassment and Baekhyun laughed at how the younger had tried to hide his face behind the blanket when the omega stood up and slipped out of bed in all his naked glory. Becoming friends again was easier than Baekhyun had thought and it was even easier to fall back into bed together.   
Sehun was a pain in the ass - sometimes pretty much literally - but somehow he was endearing with all his crude remarks and pretty obvious innuendos and his texts at three am if Baekhyun was still awake and up for a quick “session.”  
Baekhyun really tries to tell people that his favorite moments with Sehun are when he is finally giving him what he wants: His knot. That his favorite moments are when Sehun goes down on him and sucks him off or eats him out, but - those words are so wrong they make Baekhyun cringe even as he thinks about them.   
His favorite moments with the younger boy are simple, honestly.   
He likes it when they sit side by side, chewing on pencils and trying to study, Sehuns warm hand rubbing soothingly up and down his thigh to calm him down whenever he starts making whining sounds because he doesn’t understand his notes anymore.   
Or when Sehun does that thing when he insists on feeding Baekhyun while watching a movie, almost always missing his mouth with a spoon full of ice cream because he isn’t paying attention to what he is doing, eyes glued to the screen.   
But his all time favorite, the number one on his list is when they lay side by side, skin still hot and their heartbeats slowly calming, legs tangled under the blankets and Baekhyuns head resting on Sehuns chest, laughing and tickling each other, fleeting kisses pressed into slightly sweaty skin that tastes faintly like salt, before they fall silent and just hold each other. Those seconds when he listens to Sehuns breathing, lets his fingers dance over the betas sternum, runs blunt fingernails over the barely-there dips of his abs and then listens to the youngers breathing slow down, even out and the arm that is wrapped around his shoulders slowly sacking and slipping away as Sehun falls asleep.   
He is curled up on the couch, a pillow in his arms and he remembers Kyungsoo force-feeding him chicken soup and vegetables while Jongin kept panicking in the kitchen, hurrying over to ask Baekhyun if he needs a glass of water or if he should run to the store and get him some chocolate because pregnant people have cravings right? Do you need pickles? Chips with Nutella? Is there anything I can do?   
And he is thankful when Yixing comes over and gently guides Jongin away and sends him off to the store with a short list of stuff the beta needs - and Baekhyun knows that it’s just to get the alpha out of the way because he is still slightly high and his eyes are still red and he is bubbling with misplaced energy because weed always gets Jongin a little bit frazzled.   
He doesn’t remember falling asleep though after he has cried on Yixings shoulder and then Kyungsoos thigh, sobbing out his thanks when Jongin sits down on the floor in front of the couch and starts running his fingers through Baekhyuns hair gently to soothe him while he feeds him chocolate and suddenly Baekhyun thinks that maybe he has the best friends ever.   
When he wakes up it’s dark outside, the orange glow of the street lamp falling through the gap between the curtains and someone is gently draping a blanket over him.   
He blinks, eyes unfocused and trying to focus.   
The living room is empty - no Yixing, no Jongin and no Kyungsoo - but that’s fine because Baekhyun doesn’t want to feel like a fragile egg that annoys people and they all have a life of their own and the clock on the wall above the television reads almost five am.   
But then there are those hands wrapping the blanket around his feet just the way he likes it - he likes to roll himself into his blanket like a caterpillar, feet tucked into the folds of his comforter no matter if Sehun sleeps next to him or not - and when he turns his head to the side, he catches sight of a figure looming above him, just a dark shape against the orange and blue background of the living room.   
“Sehun.”, he croaks out and the figure straightens by his feet before crouching down beside him, fingers fluttering across his cheek and into his hair.  
“Sleep.”, Sehun orders him and Baekhyun shakes his head, hand stretching out to clutch the front of the younger boys shirt, holding on so tightly that he thinks he can never let go again.   
“You’re back already. How?”, he whispers and Sehun heaves a sigh, suddenly standing up and pushing his arms under Baekhyuns body, lifting him easily so he is cradled against his chest. “You should sleep, hyung.”  
“Sehun.”, Baekhyun repeats silently, around a little whine and Sehun clicks his tongue at him, stepping around the coffee table and Baekhyun can only hold on to him as he carries him down the short hallway and into his bedroom.   
He doesn’t have to ask Sehun to stay with him, he doesn’t seem like he is intending to leave. Not when he is setting Baekhyun down so gently as if he could break any moment, not when he pulls the comforter from the end of the bed and covers Baekhyun to the tip of his nose before he slowly peels himself out of his dress shirt and pants and slips into bed next to him.   
“Please sleep.”, he mutters against the back of Baekhyuns head when he maneuvers him around so they are spooning, one arm under his head, the other wrapped tightly around his middle. “We’re going to talk tomorrow.”  
“Promise?”, Baekhyun breathes out and Sehun nods, kissing the spot in his nape where his hairline starts, answering him: “Promise.”  
And when Baekhyun slowly dozes off again, he imagines for a second that Sehuns fingertips skim over the waistband of his pants and underneath his shirt, a warm and large palm pressing to his abdomen right under this belly button and his heart tightens once again. 

 

The next morning comes too soon for Baekhyuns liking and he feels like he is suffocating in the sheets, body too warm and sticky with sweat, his hairline feeling moist with warmth that seeps into his side from where Sehun is still asleep. He feels a wave of affection running through his body like little needles, tiny pinpricks that add to the heat inside of him and he waits for the nausea to kick in he has heard about. He doesn’t know why he is waiting for it - he hasn’t shown any symptoms of being pregnant at all, so why should he feel like throwing up first thing in the morning. What he feels though, is his bladder demanding attention and he slowly peels himself out of the sheets, eyes lingering on Sehuns sleeping form curled up under his blanket, clutching one of Baekhyuns fluffy animal pillows between his arms and Baekhyuns heart feels like it might break any minute.   
He looks so young like this, mouth slack and lips pouty and soft, hair falling into his eyes, the shaved sides dyed a contrasting black, making his skin glow in the sunlight of a too early morning. Sehun is too young for all of this, Baekhyun thinks as he wanders into the bathroom, toothbrush clutched between his fingers and eyes fixed on the little plastic stick that both ends and starts a life.   
While standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, scanning over his own features- over his pale face, his raw bitten lips and the dark circles under his eyes, he slowly trails a hand over his side, over the gentle curve of his hips and towards his lower abdomen, fingers splayed wide and pressing into his skin through his shirt, head empty.   
He imagines he can feel a heart beating right there under his palm, fluttering like the birds of tiny bird, imagines what it would feel like to trail his hand over a rounding belly instead of his flat stomach, what it would feel like to feel something moving inside of him and the sudden rush of panic that slams into him has him choking on air, the remainders of toothpaste in his mouth suddenly tasting sour.   
He wheezes for air, lungs struggling to take in oxygen and he thinks he might pass out, collapse again like he did last night when the world came crashing down around him.   
The weight on his shoulders is too big for him to carry, too big for him to carry alone and yet he feels all alone, too small for this world, too small for the responsibilities that are results of his own stupidity.   
He doesn’t want to stop fighting though, doesn’t want to rob a life of its chance to exist and his fingers curl in the fabric of his shirt right where they are still resting against his belly.   
“Stop.”, a sudden voice commands and he jolts where he stands, spine snapping straight, shoulders squared and there is a snarl building up in his throat, words on the tip of his tongue and then he looks at Sehun, standing disheveled and looking utterly tired in the bathroom door, eyes dark with sleep and determination.   
“We’re going to manage, hyung.”, Sehun says and Baekhyun thinks he might come over and hug him, but he doesn’t. He keeps standing there, arms held by his sides, face guarded and Baekhyun realizes that he isn’t the only one panicking right now, that he isn’t the only one who doesn’t know what to think or do - and that maybe Sehun is waiting for him to say something, to do something.  
And Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say or do, so he keeps his hands over his belly and sighs, shakes his head and walks over to where Sehun is leaning against the door, looks up at him with the hint of a smile on his face as he reaches up with his free hand and cups Sehuns cheek.   
“You’re a child.”, he whispers and Sehun rolls his eyes, his usually bratty behaviour breaking through the veil of fear that is slowly settling over them both. The moment Sehuns arms come up to wrap around him, pulling him against a hard and strong body, the familiar smell of beta enveloping him and lulling him into the safety he always feels when the younger holds him like this, he relaxes. And he wonders when it got like this, when he started depending on Sehun like he does, when he started to think of Sehun as a part of his life that won’t go away again.   
“And you’re an idiot.”, Sehun answers, voice muffled from where he has his nose pressed into Baekhyuns hair. “This is nothing the two of us can’t handle, hyung.”  
“It’s not only the two of us anymore.”, Baekhyun mutters, head resting against Sehuns shoulder and Sehun snorts, squeezes him tightly and kisses the side of his face like Yixing would kiss Jongins cheek. Gentle, caring, a bit too tender and intimate.  
“I don’t care. It’s not as if I haven’t thought about it.”  
“About knocking me up?”, Baekhyun laughs and Sehun scoffs, fingers trailing over Baekhyuns ribs in a tickling motion and the shorter squirms, nudges Sehuns shin with his naked toes in warning.   
“About asking you out.”, Sehun clarifies and his voice doesn’t waver, doesn’t break and there is no trace of fear left in him. Baekhyun might not be sure about all of this, might be scared of all of this and he might be panicking and thinking about the future a little bit too much, but he thinks that yes, this could work out. As long as his parents don’t rip him a new one.   
“Stop thinking.”, Sehun scolds him and pulls him up a bit so his feet are barely touching the ground, strong arms holding him up and secured and Baekhyun rolls his eyes the moment they lock gazes again.   
“Shut up.”, he mutters and Sehun chuckles: “I’m sorry.”   
“You’re not sorry at all.”, Baekhyun tuts and Sehun shakes his head at him, pulls his face up so he can kiss him square on the lips, fingers cradling the side of his neck and Baekhyun feels him smile against his mouth.


End file.
